


中国结（男a女o）

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名我只是把它还给你。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	中国结（男a女o）

闷骚alpha X 暴娇omega

你编织过中国结么？

中国结，一根红线三缠两绕，绕成祝福和爱意，送给心爱的或者不心爱的人。

————————

我跟柯宇在小城里无恶不作。

城市真的小，三面环山，横竖数过来一共七条街道，城里人人都是街坊邻居，见面就是说不出的亲热。  
也因此，我跟柯宇臭名传遍了小城。

“哟，哟，又是那俩孩子。”  
“可不是，前两天扎人家车胎，今儿又踢人家玻璃。”  
“啧啧，瞧着吧，得是俩alpha。”  
“吓！你这话说的，这俩的皮实劲儿，还能是omega不成？”  
“哈哈哈……”

你瞧，别人都这么说。

确实，我母亲是位alpha，父亲是位beta，可也是位能力极其出色的beta。柯宇的父母同样是这般的搭配，也因此我们两个身上都带着alpha的攻击性、凶猛性格、占有欲。

——以前，我一直是这么认为的。

我跟柯宇常常四处惹祸——别担心，我们并没有恶意，仅仅是满身的活力没处使而已。

一次在小巷子口，我们被一群刚刚分化的alpha拦住。  
刚刚成年，分化出第一性别的alpha，信息素浓郁得吓人，并且往往不加掩饰，好彰显自己是强壮的、不可被侵犯的。  
这信息素的味道使我非常难受，一想到以后我也会时时散发出这种味道，没来由得打了个寒颤。  
他们拦在巷子前：“嗬，你们两位在城里可出名了。哥儿几个今天是想告诫小弟弟跟小妹妹，还没分化出第一性别的孬种，少他妈扎刺儿。听清楚了？别以为——”

以为什么？  
不知道，因为柯宇的拳头已经挥出去了，结结实实打在说话人的脸上。

“烦得要死。”柯宇“啧”一声，脸上露出那种不良少年特有的阴鸷表情：“地狱没门你倒是横着就他妈往里撞。”  
说完回头看看我：“你动作慢点，给我留几个。”

这一架打得十分畅快，畅快就畅快在，最后那群人鼻青脸肿趴在地上叫了十来声“大哥”，我跟柯宇满意极了。

我们两个夜里不着家，是被父母提着领子才肯乖乖上床睡觉的那种。

于是趁傍晚，我们买了一堆爱吃的小吃，爬到东边那山上去。  
我们想看日出。

当时真是年轻，因此朝气蓬勃，说话也口无遮拦。  
我抬头看着满天的星星，笑道：“以后分化出性别，我一定要找像天上星星那么多好看的男性omega！每天换一个……”柯宇将麻辣鸡爪往我嘴里塞，呛得我流着泪咳嗽。  
“干嘛啊你！”  
“你说这话丢不丢人。”  
“这有什么好丢人的，alpha找omega，天经地义么。”我十分不以为然：“再说，男性omega又不稀罕，女性omega才是稀缺资源呢——我又不跟你枪。”  
柯宇低头啃鸡爪，没作声。  
他这人就这样，外人听着好像他多么桀骜不驯一样，其实不是。他骨子里特死板，虽然拉着我逃课打架搞破坏的是他，可静下心来教训我的也是他。

一般来说，男女性别并不是人们择偶的主要标准。  
Alpha可以选择男性或女性的beta、omega；其他性别也是如此，很少有人会指明：哦，我就是喜欢男的，或者我就是喜欢女的。  
这样一来我跟柯宇又是异类。就像有人对香菜情有独钟一样，我喜欢男性，而柯宇在某次真心话大冒险中被逼问出喜欢女性，让大家起哄了好长时间。

不过尽管一个是男性，一个是女性，却没人对我俩起哄。

一个是不敢，再一个——我们两个大概率将来都是alpha。  
现实中也有同性夫妻，不过一般都是beta和beta——这类夫妻也是最普遍、最多见的一种。也有夫妻俩都是omega的，城东区就有一户夫妻，两位女性omega经常手挽手一起回家。  
可是alpha不行。  
两位alpha在一起，信息素便会开始争斗，他们的基因里刻着侵略性和占有欲。“一山不容二虎”么，两个alpha关一宿，出来胳膊腿都全乎就不错了，更何况产生爱意。  
因此，尽管我俩形影不离，没人对我俩起哄——也有个小胖子说过“狼狈为奸，你俩凑一块过日子得了省着祸害别人”，被我摁着结结实实揍了一顿，柯宇全程在旁边看着。

“醒醒——小帆，小帆——太阳出来了。”

我睁开眼，伸个懒腰走出帐篷。  
天边白蒙蒙的一片，太阳像蛰伏的兽一样卧在地平线上。

“你望远镜呢？”我回身去翻他包，他看智障一样看我：“用望远镜看太阳？你的眼睛不要了？”  
“哦，也对。”我一拍脑袋，重新坐回去。  
柯宇摇头：“真是……不让人省心。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，这有什么嘛。”我靠在他肩上：“反正有你嘛，回头咱们房子就买对门，等我爱人生了孩子，我拖家带口去你家蹭饭——”  
“滚远点。”柯宇推开我：“从小到大就这德行，没点长进。”  
“你做饭好吃嘛。”

柯宇会编中国结。  
我俩都是祸害，老师也确实秉着“你俩别祸害别人”的想法把我俩安排成一桌。

他上课很少听课，成绩却不错——大概是alpha的天然优势。  
他不怎么打游戏看小说，上课时手却从来不闲着。编中国结，折纸，弄完就往我座位上扔。甚至有一次拆了他爸的摄像机，零件乱七八糟摆桌子上，一节课的功夫又重新组好了。完事把睡了一节课的我拍醒，趁迷迷糊糊的时候咔嚓照一张，随后相机扔我怀里：“送你了。”

不过他扔我这儿最多的，还是中国结。

我问过他为什么这么喜欢中国结，他没说话。过一会儿才说：“一根线，弯弯绕绕最后结成这么漂亮的图案，不觉得很美么。”

高中二年级，我和他再次跟人打架后被拎到办公室。  
班主任是个beta，被我们这群调皮学生逼得脾气暴躁如alpha：“你们两个，在这儿写检讨！写不完不准回去！”  
我跟柯宇吊儿郎当点点头，从兜里掏出纸笔——经常被罚写检讨，早就习惯了。

正低头写着，有位老师在门口喊：“张老师，到你们班检查了。”  
“好的，好的。”张老师——就是我们班主任——站起来，瞪我们一眼：“你们两个，回班级去等着测第一性别！测完接着写检讨！”  
我埋头嗤嗤憋笑：“有什么好测的，反正都是a。”  
柯宇没作声，他将检讨书认真叠了两叠，突然问道：“你之前说的，还作不作数？”  
“什么？”  
“你说，房子在一起买，你到我家来蹭饭。”

这是什么奇怪问题，有人喜欢别人来家里蹭饭？

“那当然是真的啊！”我眨巴眨巴眼睛：“而且过了今儿咱们就是浑身alpha信息素的成年人了，找个地方庆——”  
“我不打算结婚。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，我不打算结婚。”柯宇看了我一眼，道：“走吧，回班。”

他腿长，步子迈得很快。  
我小跑着跟上他：“这不好吧柯宇，alpha不结婚会被说是浪费资源的——再说，你不结婚怎么发泄/性y——”  
话没说完，柯宇揪着我衣领将我掼在墙上：“你他妈有完没完。”

他说这话的时候，脸上没什么表情，我心里有点发憷，仿佛已经看到日后我俩相处的日常——两个alpha相处的日常。

“你们两个干嘛呢！走廊不许打架！”教导主任走过来，胡子都吹起来：“又是你们两个，又是你们两个！下回再让我逮着你们，记大过！”

我们回班上接受第一性别的测试。

其实人与人分化出性别的时间并不完全相同，只是大多集中在十七八岁。  
而每个人的基因里，alpha基因、beta基因和omega基因占比不同，第一性别就是将占比最大的性别基因分辨出来，然后为了身体能够更好地发育，往往会注射疫苗。  
疫苗是做什么的？杀死其它两种较弱的基因。否则后期三种基因互相争斗，可能会造成内分泌紊乱。  
也因此，半大少年往往在测完第一性别后，身上的信息素会突然变得浓郁。

我们做完测试后，提前放了学，因为要观察一段时间——有没有人对疫苗产生不良反应啦，有没有人信息素发生异常啦，等等。

我和柯宇结伴往家里走。

“疫苗一晚上生效。”我憧憬地说：“明天开始，我就是真正的成年人了。”  
柯宇没作声，踢了踢路上的石子。

我不明白他的怒气从何而来，他已经闹了好长时间的别扭。  
“柯宇？小柯柯——”  
“烦死了。”  
“烦什么嘛，快成年了，会变得更有力气打人更轻松——你会不开心？”  
柯宇朝我看了一眼，又低下头去踢石子。

第二天起床后，我以为我会浑身充满力气，我以为我会感觉肌肉充满力量。  
可是四肢为什么绵软无力？  
可是身上为什么散发着甜腻的、糖果一般的味道？

我浑浑噩噩走下楼去，客厅里，爸爸妈妈都坐在沙发上。

妈妈手里拿着一张纸，犹豫地看了看我：“小帆……你饿不饿？”  
“妈，你手里是什么？”我指指她手里的那张纸。

“小帆，”爸爸叹口气：“你听我说，人生中有很多难以预料的事，无论发生什么，我和妈妈都会永远支持你——但你自己，要把心态放平。”

什么意思？

这个时间，检测报告该出来了吧。

我低头看看自己无力的、似乎比之前苍白了一度的手臂，心里漾起不好的预感。

“小帆，你是omega。”

————————

随测试结果送来的，还有抑制剂。  
Omega，柔弱无力，善于生育，是最擅长发/情的性别。

我注射了抑制剂，出了家门。

所幸，根据国家制度，在未满二十岁之前，青少年的第一性别信息是不对外公开的。  
倒也不是什么机密，只是不想过早地将性别歧视带进年轻群体中。  
所以我决定隐藏我的第一性别——至少在毕业之前。

柯宇照例等在我家门口前头第三个电线杆下，我们碰了面，谁都没说话。  
各怀鬼胎沉默着往学校走。

“你带了糖？”柯宇耸耸鼻子，往我这边靠了靠：“好香。”  
“离我远点。”我屏着呼吸，柯宇确确实实成了alpha，信息素洋溢着浓郁松香，不断冲击我脆弱的神经。  
柯宇挑了挑眉：“果然是同类，脾气真是暴躁。”  
我没回应，加快步子向学校走去。

Alpha与omega毕竟占少数，因此学校里大多是beta温和的气息，这使我松了口气。

整个上午，我都试图坐得离柯宇远一些，凳子往边上靠，有次险些掉出桌子外。  
柯宇捞了我一把：“离那么远做什么？”又皱皱眉：“你在生什么气？”  
“我没生气。”  
“没生气离那么远。”  
“我——”

我能怎么说？  
说你的信息素让人压抑，所以我不得不离你远一些？

见我没说话，柯宇点点头：“也是，两个alpha拉拉扯扯确实不像话。”  
说完直起身子看黑板，整节课没再看我一眼。

体育课。

体育老师是个健身狂魔，因此每节课的体能训练都很变/态。  
第200个俯卧撑，我再也撑不住，伏在地上喘气。  
“好弱。”柯宇在旁边贼笑，“明明是alpha。”  
我瞪他一眼，趴在地上不再动弹。  
身上飞来一件外套，带着松香味。  
“小心着凉。”

“你们两个，课后把器材拿回器材室，”体育老师指指我和柯宇：“别老是憋着浑身的坏劲儿搞破坏，也得想着为人民服务。”  
同学们发出善意的笑。

我跟柯宇将自由活动的器材一趟趟往器材室搬，羽毛球拍乒乓球拍球棒哑铃，还有骚里骚气的高尔夫球杆。  
我弯腰整理球拍的时候，柯宇将最后一箱篮球搬进来。

“弄完这些就回去，反正是最后一节课，待会我们——”  
“咣当”，器材室的门被关上。

“？”  
柯宇走到门边，拉了拉把手：“好像被风吹的。”  
我提醒他：“老师不是把钥匙给你了么，打开就行了。”  
柯宇摸摸兜，然后抬起头来：“好像，丢在外面了。”

“你手机呢？”  
“在教室。”  
“我的也是。”  
“这个时间，学校里还有人吗？”  
“没了吧。除了校工。”  
“校工几点巡逻？”  
“凌晨吧，一般。”

孤a寡o，密室，死局。

我抱着腿坐在墙角瑜伽垫上，尽可能离他远一点。  
因为我没带抑制剂。

我不知道现在是几点，但如果晚上七点之前没注射抑制剂的话，我会发/情。  
而抑制剂，现在正好好地躺在我教室的书包里。

“离那么远做什么。”柯宇靠在对面的墙上，手里颠着乒乓球：“我又不能吃了你。”  
“看见你就烦，每回跟你在一块儿准没好事。”我哑着嗓子，现在有些渴，omega的身体实在娇弱。  
柯宇笑了一声，也坐下来：“耐心等会儿吧，等校工来开门。”

我将头埋进胳膊里，好累，好热，好渴。

“你不舒服？”柯宇的声音在我耳边响起：“脸色好红。”  
我费力地睁开眼，他半跪在我面前，伸手摸向我额头：“好热。你发烧了？”  
“没有。”我试图将他推开，可他身上的味道实在——太吸引人了。

“柯宇。”  
“嗯？”  
“你，再摸摸我。”  
“什么？”他转过头来看我的脸。  
“我说，你再摸摸我额头，看看热不热。”我极力压抑声音里的颤抖，极力不让自己看起来像个，求/欢的omega。  
柯宇将手贴在我的额头上，微凉的手有魔力一般，能轻易地平息我的燥热。  
“还难受么？”他的手顺着我的额角往下滑，划过脸颊，下巴，最后停在脖颈。  
“这里都红了。”他说。

我抓着他的衣服，呼吸有点发沉：“好难受。”  
“小帆。”他的声音紧绷，“我之前就想问，你的信息素的味道，是糖果么？”  
“是。”  
“很少有alpha的信息素是食物气味。”  
他伸手摸向我的后颈。

那里是敏/感的腺体。

我条件反射性地一抖，他笑一声：“还真是omega？”

我眼睛发红，发/情的同时也暴躁：“是！没人跟你抢资源了，你满意了吧！”  
“满意。”他弯着眼睛笑，露出尖锐的虎牙：“要不要给你做个临时标记？”

我不知道该怎么办。

Omega发/情时，没有抑制剂，也不肯与alpha交/合，会怎么样？

“会死。”柯宇瞧我一眼：“你我之间忌讳这个做什么，从小到大你的哪里我没看过。”

“我不会告诉别人。”他凑过来，鼻尖抵着我的：“嗯？这样能让你舒服一点。”

我颤抖着咬上他的锁骨。

混乱之间，我的衣兜里滑出一个中国结。  
这是他扔到我座位上的中国结之一，不知什么时候滑进了我的口袋。

“这个，”他稍稍停下动作，鼻尖沁着薄汗，声音低低的哑：“居然带在身上。”  
“它自己跑进来的。”话一出口，便觉得自己声音甜得发腻。

操，丢死人了。

我抬手捂上脸。

他将我的手拉下来：“别挡，让我看看。”  
我打开他的手，重新将脸埋进手里。  
他笑了一声，拾起中国结，抻出线头一拉——我突然想起他曾说过，中国结只用一根线。

身为omega的警觉令我爬起身来逃跑，刚迈步又被他摁回去：“跑什么。”

他将红线的一端轻轻系在我的小指，另一端系在他的小指。

我被他这突如其来的动作搞得发懵，他低头吻了吻我的唇：“我们继续。”

年轻人真的，活力旺盛。  
尤其是年轻的alpha。

最后他终于肯轻轻咬向腺/体，我颤抖着抓着他的衣角，眼角因强烈的情感刺/激而泛起水光。

两个人抱在一起喘/息，我的体温逐渐恢复常态。

“小帆。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们交往吧。”

我抬头看着他，他像只餍足的慵懒狮子：“你又笨，又欠缺生活常识，很容易被人骗——就像刚才那样。”  
“什么意思。”  
“意思就是我喜欢你。”他再次凑过来，眼睛里映着我的影子：“真的不考虑我？我们买房子也可以买在一起——还省钱，只用买一栋。我也可以给我们的孩子做饭——”  
“别说了！！”我大概真的发烧了，耳朵又在发烫。

他再次垂着头闷笑，再抬头时扔来一串钥匙：“去开门。”  
“这是？”  
“钥匙没丢。”  
“你故意的！”  
“没有，刚刚才发现的。”

他看向我，嘴边一直挂着笑：“不过，刚开始确实想跟你多呆一会儿……没想到还有意外收获。”  
我抡起拳头砸向他。

回家的路上，他轻轻牵住我的手。  
“你之前问我，为什么喜欢中国结。”他的拇指轻轻摩挲，有点痒。  
“可能你已经不记得，我刚搬家过来时，你傻乎乎地跑来，向我扔了一个中国结。”  
他眯弯眼睛，举起我和他相牵的手，两个人的小指间垂着柔软红线。

“现在只是把它还给你，夫人。”

完


End file.
